


Have faith in me

by redacted (mothloveslamp)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Building trust, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, L is a father, L is not the greatest parent, Love at First Sight, New Family, New Friends, Promises, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Single Parents, Slow Build, Starting Over, learning to accept, overprotective Yosuke, story inspired by Have Faith in Me by A day to remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothloveslamp/pseuds/redacted
Summary: L Lawliet a single parent and his daughter move to Inaba to take on the case of missing and murder of people, after the case could this be their new home?  Will Ichigo (L's daughter) ever find the truth about her mother?Yosuke falls head over heels for L's daughter, could this be the fresh start she's dreamed of?(Story was inspired by Have Faith in Me by A day to remember for the romance of Yosuke and Ichigo)Beta and co writer- AO3- Kasashimaru
Relationships: L Lawliet & OC, Yosuke/OC
Kudos: 1





	Have faith in me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and co writer- AO3- Kasashimaru

"Have faith in me  
'Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo Lawliet daughter of a world-renowned detective. She was pale like her father, She was skinny, average height. She had black hair with side-swept bangs, matching dark makeup heavily applied around grey eyes. She was extremely introverted like her father, the only one of the two people she had gotten close to the other his assistant, Mr. Watari.  
Her mother was unknown, her father never speaking nor bringing her up in conversation even when Ichigo wanted to know the most.  
She never had the chance to make friends even at 17, her father's job keeping them moving from place to place, sometimes so quickly she never got to enroll in school. She had learned computer forensics and hacking to help her father out with cases. When they found out that to move to Inaba to solve a case. L found out this could be one of his longest cases. He decided to move them into a modest house two stories on the richer side. She finally talked L into rolling her into Yasogami High School. L asked Watari to go in to enroll her, she felt ecstatic that maybe this would be a start.

Watari went to meet with the principal to enroll her, he had all her paperwork from homeschooling and what she had learned at Wammy's house. The principle looked over the paperwork, she did a double-take at the work and at her IQ.

"Is her IQ correct 189?"

"Yes, she is extremely gifted."

"We can enroll her but I don't understand why? We would graduate her out in a month or two, She's smarter than our teachers here. Where's her father."

"I'm sorry, he does not speak to anyone. I am the overseer."

While Watari was enrolling her, L and Ichigo looked around the house, L smiled at her.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Whatever, I guess it's better than a hotel. I just realized I'm 17 and have lived in almost 65 countries. I'm going to find somewhere to go get stuff for my room."

"Be careful, you know the rules."

"No talking, no eye contact, in and out."

L gave her an awkward hug, "I know you get flustered, but just remember I love you and want to keep you safe."

"Yep, Wait.....I have to take a bus, Watari is at the school. Can he get me?"

"Yes, I will notify him."

"Ok, thanks!"

She looked around for a bus route. She got dropped off at Junes, she texted L to let him know she made it safe and to send Watari to get her. She looked around Junes at the TVs, she found one she liked. She felt like someone was watching her, she kicked into high gear.

"Hello, Can I help you?" Yosuke asked smiling at her.

She shook her head and kept her eyes down. She grabbed the tv and put it in her cart.

L texted her that he got some furniture for the house and to just get a tv and some food. She grabbed a new laptop, a tv, and grabbed a ton of sweets for L and some normal food for her.

"Let me help you to the car," Yosuke said. Watari was waiting outside the store. Yosuke almost dropped the bag at seeing the black Rolls-Royce Phantom.  
  
"Thank you, sir, we got it from here," Watari said.

They put everything in the back seat and she sat upfront. Her hands were shaking a bit.

"Are you okay?" Watari asked.

"I don't like being watched like that, it was creepy. Plus I had to take a bus and that was creepy."

He started laughing, "I have to get you a uniform for school. But you'll only be going for roughly two months and they will graduate you out. You only have to do a couple of things."

"What the hell, I don't want to wear a uniform!!!!"

"Do you or do you not want to go to high school?"

They got back to the house, L was working on something. She stomped inside.

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A UNIFORM!!!!!"

Watari set down a couple of things. L looked at him confused.

"What was that about?"

"Your daughter just found out she has to wear a uniform, as you can see that went over well."

"You got her in? Good....."

"She will only go maybe two months and they will graduate her out."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll go talk to her," L said and got up.

L knocked on Ichigos door, "Hey let me in!"

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did...." He said pushing the door open, she was sitting on the floor.

"Listen it's only for two months at most and you begged me to go."

"Fine but I'm getting my own car," She said glaring at him.

"You are not, you have Watari to drive you. He will drop you off and pick you up. You are to go straight there and straight home."

On the first day of class, L had to pry her out of her room, she felt disgusted in the uniform. Watari was waiting by the car.

"Well, Ms.Lawliet you look adorable." 

"Bite me....." She had pulled her hair up in a high tight bun with the bangs covering her eye with her heavy black makeup that made her look overly tired.

When they got to the school Watari opened the door for her, she froze in the seat. 

"I-I changed my mind I want to go home, I want my dad."

"It'll be okay, this is what you wanted."

"NO, I want to go home, I want my dad!!," She said almost crying. 

Watari pulled out his phone and called L," She wants to talk to you."

"Hey little strawberry, go on have a good day, I'll be here when you get home and we will talk all about your first day. Just remember what I taught you okay?"

\--  



End file.
